


The Librarians and Abby Hammond

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Knights of Serbia, LiveJournal Prompt, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Abby meets Jenkins and the LiTs when they come to Santa Clarita investigating strange goings-on. Jenkins has seen this undead occurrence before and might be able to help.





	The Librarians and Abby Hammond

The four people wandering around town were both strangers and strange alike. Something about their clothes and mannerisms was off. The older guy looked like maybe he was a college professor and the others his students – except they were all a lot older than most students. Abby was always on her guard now for those who might be hunting her mother and approached the lone woman of the group, a pretty red-head.

"Hi," Abby said, a bright faux smile on her face. "I'm Abby. Are you new here?"

"I'm Cassandra. We're just visiting." Cassandra nodded at Abby's outfit. "I love your t-shirt."

Abby thanked her, watching as two younger men bickered about something, and an older gentleman gave them a stern look. "So, what brings you to Santa Clarita?"

"The weather," Cassandra said unconvincingly.

The three men joined them, one of them giving her a smile but that was as far as he got before his friend interrupted, speaking in what Abby thought was an Australian accent.

"I say we haven't got time for this, Jake," the other man complained and stepped in front of his friend. "Hi, I'm Ezekiel Jones. We're the Librarians. Have you seen anything strange going on?"

Abby felt her heart contract but she shook her head. "Nothing. This place is so dull. Hashtag dullsville."

"Is that so?" Jake asked, shoving Ezekiel aside. "Aside from the explosion at the fracking site you mean."

"Oh. That." Abby's gave a nervous laugh.

"And this," the older gentleman in the tweed jacket said. He held out a copy of the local newspaper. Several articles had been circled. Alone they were small things about there being no new leads in the search for Dan, reports about oddly violent animal kills in the desert, Japopo's getting a surprise health inspection after some suspected cases of food poisoning.

Together they all hinted at the larger picture.

"Abby," Cassandra said softly. "Are you all right? You look pale."

"Fine. I have to go." Abby turned to leave.

"We're here to help," the man in tweed said.

"We've seen really weird stuff," Ezekiel added. "We won't think you're crazy."

Abby glanced over her shoulder. "Some librarians are going to help with something other than homework?"

"We're The Librarians," Jake said. "And yes, we can help with many things. Unexplainable things."

"You hunt aliens? Or monsters?" Abby was joking the but the Librarians didn't laugh. Were they serious? "Kill vampires, that kind of thing?"

Cassandra shook her head. "We never kill unless there's no other way. We always try to find a peaceful solution."

"Is it something to do with Serbia?" the older man asked and Abby stared at him.

Ezekiel nudged him. "You're onto something Jenkins."

Jenkins ignored Ezekiel, holding Abby's gaze. "I've seen this before," he said. "I helped stop it."

"By killing them all?" Abby was torn between running and listening, between picking up her phone to warn her parents and pulling out her hairspray to use as a makeshift weapon.

"Some died," Jenkins said. "But not all. There is a cure."

Abby felt her eyes fill with tears at the faint hope. Cassandra gazed at her imploringly.

"Why don't you come with us," Jenkins said gently. "I'll make us some tea and you can tell us everything that's happened here."

It had to be worth taking a chance. Abby nodded. They walked to a nearby store and through a door that hadn't been there before, arriving in a vestibule.

"Welcome to the Library," Jake said.

The three young Librarians gave Abby a brief tour. Bookshelves, statues, magical artefacts. Eric would love this, Abby knew, trying to memorise as much as possible to tell him later.

Then they took her to a comfortable nook by a fireplace where Jenkins sat with a tea tray on the side table. Ezekiel swiped a cookie from the plate.

"The chocolate chip are the best," he confided and Abby smiled as he dashed off.

Jenkins poured tea, nodded to the cream and sugar. Abby added some of both to be polite and held the delicate china cup in her hands, not drinking it, but grateful for the warmth against her palms. She was dizzy from all the excitement and after a moment put the cup aside and took a chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm Jenkins," he said, formally introducing himself. "I am the caretaker of the Library. And I have lived far longer than you might imagine."

"Abby Hammond, high school student, sixteen going on seventeen. So, tell me about Serbia."

Jenkins smiled. "In good time. First explain to me what is happening here. I want to compare notes with what I recall."

Abby hesitated only a moment. The Librarians were far more powerful than the Knights of Serbia, that much was obvious. If they wanted to find and kill the undead they would. If anyone could find a cure it was them.

So she told Jenkins everything, the vomiting and the spider-like creature and the eating people and the way her mother now acted differently but more authentically. She poured out all her worries and how she'd blown up the fracking site, not because it was directly relevant but because Jenkins was listening. Truly listening without any hint of judgement or concern or Eric's devotion.

She talked about what they'd found out, how the scientific approach had only stopped the decomposition but was not a cure, how they were worried about the potential for hunger induced killing, about other undead, about the Knights of Serbia.

By the time she'd finished, her untouched tea was cold, and her cheeks were damp.

Jenkins wordlessly pulled out a cloth handkerchief and handed it to her. She gave him a weak smile and wiped her face. He was a gentleman like in a storybook. Perhaps he really was older than he looked.

"You're been through such a lot," Jenkins said. "More than anyone should have to, let alone one so young. Your love for your parents and desire to help your mother is a credit to you."

"So you said you've seen this before," Abby said, pushing away the compliment in case she began blubbering again.

"Yes. I briefly rode with the Knights of Serbia," Jenkins said, a faraway look in his eyes. "I infiltrated them to help stop the spread of the parasite. They were rather more fond of killing however, even after I found a cure."

Abby leaned forward. "You can make my mom mortal again?"

Jenkins spread his hands. "Almost. Any decomposition that has occurred will remain. This new Sheila she spoke of, more dynamic, will probably remain. Once your true self has been awakened it is hard to put it back into a box."

"That's fine." Abby liked her mom the way she was now and a missing toe was no big deal.

"But otherwise yes, she will be human again," Jenkins said. "And we will need a few items. The Librarians will help us gather them. After we've helped your mother we can see about the other afflicted."

Abby got to her feet. "What are we waiting for?"

Jenkins stood. "Follow me."

Abby held out the damp handkerchief as they walked and Jenkins eyed it and said, "Keep it. Please."

As they made their way to a particular shelf, Jenkins said, "Have you ever thought about your future? What you might like to do?"

"Some."

"Perhaps become a Librarian?"

Abby glanced around her and the impossibly large building filled with secret treasures. "Not until today," she said.

But after today who knew what could be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lighthouse-the livejournal challenge comm crossover challenge.


End file.
